Our Love is Strong
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: kelly find outs shes having a baby , but dont know how randy and melinda but her most concern is losing her family the summary sucks !
1. Chapter 1

I was in my bestfriend John arms , crying my eyes out i was scared to death me and randy been together for years and we never talked about kids even though him and sam spilt up , randy got full custody of melinda she was living with us of course but me and randy talked about having kids of our own . " Kelly i know randy he will be proud to be a father again and melinda will be happy aswell " john said rocking me back and forth he was dating mickie me and her got close were like bestfriends she know almost everything about me . but randy had interviews to do we were in Florida melinda was with shawn and paul ( triple H ) having their uncle day or whatever .

Randy point of view

i was getting ready to do the interview , i was trapped in my thoughts though Kelly been acting really weird lately melinda will be with paul and shawn pretty much all day so i should be able to talk to Kelly , maybe because i been so busy and she think that i don't love her anymore i hope so don't think that beacause i love her more then words can explain only if she knew i'll make sure she knows from tonight.

Paul point of view

we was a Mcdonadals with melinda she was just so cute , she reminded me of my maddie when she was this age i just smiled " uncle paul " melinda said " yes pumkin " i said looking at her we were waiting on shawn who was in the restroom . " when are we leaving here" she asked " when uncle shawn get out the restroom " i told her she laughed i let out a chuckled " no silly i know that i mean when we going to the next city " she said i let out a chuckle " oh in the morning doll " she smiled " uncle Paul , im worried about mommy she been acting really weird towards us these couple days , i hope she don't leave me and daddy i really love her " she said with tears in her eyes " aw baby girl " i said bending down to her kissing her forehead " they will work things out im sure they always do baby " she smiled then shawn came out " lets go the park " he said melinda smiled " ok " she said " ill race ya " shawn said " go " they both said at the time i just laughed .

Kelly point of view

i was waiting on randy to come then my phone buzzed i let a small smile come across my face randy texted me

**you dont know how much i missed you . **

**i missed you too baby ^.^ **

**i'll be home in 5 minutes love you **

**love you too **

****it only too like seconds he kissed me and joined me on the love seat , " baby do you want kid with me " i asked . " of course " he said i looked him in the face after all these years i cant read randy but he of hell could read me , so i sat up " baby whats wrong " i start pacing and i stop in front of him " im pregnant " randy just sat there with a blank face .

**well im baaaaack :) ! i was really bored and i thought of this story yes i changed randy daughter name ; and if you want me to put more people in tell me in the reviews ; i really hope you guys really like this but if you guys dont like it this will be the only chapter ^.^ ill be kinda upset i think this story will go better then all my others :) but its up too you guys liking it or not :) PM me what you guys wanna see because i want it to be a surprise and there might be lots of typos lol sorry about that **


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Point Of View

i just heard her voice over and over again saying " im pregnant " he just looked at kelly , he saw how she had tears in her eyes i stood up and hugged her and whispered in her hair " im glad that you are baby ; we can have alittle RJ running around here " i said breaking the hug smiling she chuckled " RJ " i smiled " yes randy JR " he said smiling " what if it's a girl " she said " we can let melinda pick the name " i said looking in her eyes " deal " i asked she smiled " deal " i kissed her and picked her up then put her down and pulled her shirt up " heey buddy or princess i cant wait till you get here " i said kissing her tummy . melinda walked in the house " daddy mommy i had so much fun with uncle paul and shawn " me and kelly smiled " glad you did princess ; go get ready for your bath kelly will be up in a minute " she ran up stairs " are you too ok "paul asked i gave him a confused look " melinda think you too are going to spilt up she said kelly been acting weird " he said " kellys pregnant " i said smiling and shawn and paul hugged kelly. " i have too go get a 5 year a bath " kelly said smiling leaving

Kelly point of view

i just got done giving melinda her bath , she ran in her room i chased after her " we going to get you in your PJ's and we can watch a movie " i said smiling at the girl " its a date " she said i went to her dresser to find her some pjs and slipped them on her and picked her up and down the stairs we went randy was playing the xbox " mommy can we watch daddy play instead " she said looking up at me " sure im about to hop in the shower so you can alright " i said giving her a kiss on the forehead ; i watched the little girl go sit between randys open legs swinging from them she loved watching randy play the xbox for some reason thats how they bond ig i finally went too take me steamy shower it was perfect ; i put on a tanktop and some shorts i walked down stairs and randy and melinda was still doing the same thing they was before i left ; " randy you think we should tell her now " i asked he paused the game and put melinda on his lap ; " mel you might have a little brother or sister sweetie " she jumped of randy lap and start dancing " i hope its a girl " she smiled " no i need another boy around here " randy said

4 months laters

me , randy and melinda was in the car too the doctors office we was seeing if it was a little girl or a RJ ; we walked in the doctor was happy too see me " we can bring you guys in now " so we went straight to the back " so what do you want " he asked us " a girl " mel said , " a boy " randy said " i dont care at least its healthy " i said with a smile ; he put the gel on me it was extra cold we had to wait then he told us well " your having a little boy " randy smiled so hard " he'll do " melinda said we just laughed


	3. , NOT THE STORY !

_**Sorry this is not the story ; I was tellin you guys I'm stoping this one ; because I am not feeling it anymore ; I wanna start a new story ; it's just a John /Mickie & Randy / Kelly of course ^.^ I don'tknow I might change my mind but yeah tHanks for following , favorite , and reviewing ; plus I didn't get a lot so I thought people didn't like it :/ so imaa start something I haven't did yet ;) and I want it too at least be 40 chapters ; so be on the look out k bye **_

_**Ill post a new one of these when the chapter or story is up ^.^ see you till I come back :) byeee xoxo Shanell **_


	4. well

my story is up its called WWE princess ; im sorry i dont even have ideas for this story anymore :/ ik it sucks but ill start writing Our love is strong again ; because im really not that big and plus you guys like it and this the point of it right :) so imaaa start back righting it again and check the other story please :) WWE Princess ; review ; follow the story too thank you i love you guys :*


End file.
